Lunar Shadow: The Desert Chronicles
by KDOuryuu
Summary: A story two years in the making, forgotten about, then made again, following the continuing adventures of Gear Clockwork. And friends. Written by the guy formerly known as dragonlord0813.


**Well, well. It's been a long time since you've heard from me, eh? Between the moving, the graduating, the looking for work, and the general lack of interest, I haven't had much time to write. But, enough banter for now. I now present you with:**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar Shadow: The Desert Chronicles<strong>

**Chapter One: New Planet, New (Bad) Start**

Space: Two Years Ago:

"Die, Slugwrath!" Gear shouted as the energy suddenly constricted, then violently expanded.

"Holy hell. Is it over?" Eara asked once the dust had settled.

"Considering that there are parts of that giant mech floating around? I think so." Veronica answered. "But where is—"

"Hot hot hot hot hot!" Gear shouted as the Omega streaked by, still glowing from the heat of a nuclear explosion.

Space: Today:

An alarm blared inside the cockpit of a large tan mech as it drifted through space. From the main console emerged the familiar figure of a dark-skinned woman with silver hair. "Proximity alert. Not good." She said to herself, her image flickering slightly. "Time to wake him up, then." The AI said to herself as she drifted toward the rear of the cockpit. "Time to wake up, amigo." She said aloud as the locks opened on a stasis pod. Inside was a man who appeared to be roughly seventeen, but was considerably older.

"Corona," Gear groaned as he stood and stretched, the effects of suspended animation still weighing heavily on him. "What's going on?" He asked, moving forward to the pilot's seat so familiar to him.

"Got something big on radar," She answered, "but the Omega still hasn't recovered from the little stunt we pulled." She added, irritated.

"Still? How long have I been-" Gear began, then looked at the date displayed above the pod. "Oh. Well, that sucks." He finished. "Quick, what systems are on-line?" He asked.

"Life support, minimal thrusters, and our weakest weapons." Corona answered as she scanned through the mech's computers."

"So, we may be outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and outgunned?"

"Yep."

"Bring it on."

"Westion One calling unidentified mech." A voice said over the Omega's communicator. "Identify yourself, or prepare to be boarded." The speaker finished as a very large starship came into view.

"Corona, we have no communications, do we?"

"No."

"Wonderful." Gear answered as a hatch was carved into the cockpit.

"Don't move!" Several voices shouted at once as a group of horse-men stormed aboard.

"Okay, just wai-" Gear started, raising his hands and stepping forward before feeling a heavy blow to the back of his head. Then everything went black.

Lore: Two Years ago: The White Castle

"What do you mean, 'we're not going after him'?" Alexander Stargazer shouted rushing forward, only to be held back by the rest of the assembled group.

"Alex, stop." Veronica scolded him. "It's not her fault."

"I only... I just want..." Alex stuttered, trying to break free from the group." I just want to strangle her a little." He finally managed to say.

"Don't you think I do, too?" Veronica asked. "Alex, there are children present." She added, gesturing to Eara and Tom, who stood at the back of the group, watching.

"You can't go because you're needed here." Odessa finally said. "We lost a lot of good pilots in the battle, and I can't afford to send you off and leave Soluna defenceless."

"Fine." Alex answered as he turned and left.

"Better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." A soldier said, causing the team to follow on his heels.

Lore: Today:

Odessa Pureheart paced the throne room of the White Castle. "Where is he?" She asked herself, looking up as the door to the throne room opened.

"You called?" Alex asked, meeting her eyes as he straightened his captain's uniform. He looked older, she realized. His hair had grayed in spots, and the nineteen year old had dark circles around his eyes.

"Yes, Alex. I thought you'd want to hear this..."

GEARS University: Five Seconds Later

"Hey, everybody, we're going to Westion!" Alex shouted as he barged into Warlic's office, where Veronica, Gal, Tom, and Eara had gathered.

"We've heard." Gal answered. "The only question is, what are you so excited about?"

"Well, their planet is under attack by the ShadowScythe," Alex said in one breath, "which is sad and all, but more importantly-" he finally remembered to breathe "-they found him." He finished.

"What?" Tom asked, jumping from his chair.

"When?" Eara asked, yanking on Tom's collar to force him to sit down.

"No way." Veronica said, practically reading everyone's mind.

"Yep." Alex said. "And, suprise, suprise, he's in prison."

"...What."

Westion: Prison:

"So, wait, why am I here?" Gear asked as the guards locked his cell.

"You invaded our airspace." One of the guards informed him. "And, since you have no proof of who you are or where you come from, well, you'll just have to wait for your friends to get here."

"I told you exactly who I am. " Gear said, irritated. "Not only that, but I was in space. So, wouldn't it be your space-space?" He muttered to himself.

"You told us who you want us to think you are. For all we know, you could be with the ShadowScythe."

"...What."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this up, everyone.<strong>

**Hey, look at that. I actually went a chapter without breaking the fourth wall. What's wrong with me?**


End file.
